wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Brukerdiskusjon:Zizanzu/arkiv2008
Arkivet 2007 Voluspå - Ikke gjør noe med hovedsiden som sakt så skal jeg se på det.... BLEH --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 12. nov 2007 kl. 19:29 (UTC) Husk at Wikien ikke er ditt private prosjekt, men tilhører alle. Du, meg, den anonyme - wikien tilhører alle som vil være med - ikke en enkeltperson. Hvis vårt syn er så sprikende, så skal jeg revurdere mitt engasjementet her. Jeg har forresten søkt på en stilling i Wownorge.net, og du skal være klar over at jeg er her av egen fri vilje. Jeg liker Wowwiki Norge, men jeg ønsker ikke å kaste bort tiden på noe som er dødfødt. Det første man får se når en kommer til siden, er hovedsiden - som nu er rotete. Det gir et dårlig førsteinntrykk og skremmer folk bort. Det du skrev, men senere forsøkte å gjemme, skuffet meg. Jeg vil du skal vite at en representant for Wikia også reagerer på din oppførsel. ;Voluspå Her er mine svar på beskjeden , jeg ønsker ikke og skuffe deg vil bare at alle skal ha det bra... :1) Av kunskappen min vet jeg at Denne wikien er ikke bare mitt private prosjekt men samfunnet hvor spillerne kan dele informasjonen det har erfart i spillet... ET SAMFUNN ÅPENT FÅR ALLE! grunnet til at jeg sikkert har følt det som at det var mitt private prosjekt... er for at dette er en sukksess wiki jeg har vært glad i... :2) Vennligst ikke revurder ditt engasjemang i wikien... jeg må Erlig si vis du ikke har eksisert i dag... vile ikke wikien vært her heller.... :3) Jeg har sikkert vært litt sjefete... jeg ønsket bare at vi kunne sette oss nedd og diskutere litt hvordan det kan være best... mulig... :4) unnskyld vis jeg har såret deg... det var ikke meningen... jeg føler liksom deprimert får øyeblikket... så det går utover andre... (som jeg ikke ønsker) :5) Gratulerer som Skribent foresten du vil gjøre en god job på Wowwiki Norge... og jeg skjønner vis du ønsker og forlatte samfunnet her... :6) ønsker du og engasjere deg her enda... ønsker jeg at du kan komme og bli med i Administrator teamet som Nest Kommanderende... altså en person som har noe og si.... også at du fortsetter i hovedsak der du er best hos oversetterne der du gjør en ekstrem god jobb... jeg foreslår jeg og du vi tar et prosjekt der vi starter et feedback forum... hvor folk kan si hvilken forbedringer vi må ta... bygge opp en ny hovedside og et ting!... og altså bygge opp andre iddeer fra brukerne våre... :7) Foresten hva het Representanten ønsker og prate med han :8) Og prøv og forbedre sidene jeg skal skjerpe meg det er bare at Hovedside ting og Utmerket Media/Artikkeler er litt spessielt... :8) og lykke til.... hva sier du ?, vil bare vite om det går bra nå?... om vi kan fortsette etter hva jeg har skrevet nå - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 14. nov 2007 kl. 17:28 (UTC) --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 14. nov 2007 kl. 11:09 (UTC) tør jeg spøre om du kan tilgi meg ? - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 14. nov 2007 kl. 18:16 (UTC) Selvsagt er du tilgitt :) Men det er dessverre problemer på horrisonten. Jeg oversetter nu også guider for Wownorge.net - men får ikke lov til å poste dem her... kanskje du kunne godsnakke litt med Wownorge.net for meg? Voluspå jeg har en kjempe iddee... vi snakker med Wikia om det kan tillate oss og gi dem et programm så det kan see wikien vår på demmes side... ? - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 15. nov 2007 kl. 13:57 (UTC) ;Voluspå 15. nov 2007 kl. 08:37 (UTC) Voluspå hva syntes du om Artikkelen Skygger av is?.. Fin den, men bilde bør ikke ha hvit bakgrunn. ;Voluspå Jeg har blitt skribent for Wownorge.net! Tenk, jeg er blitt ansatt! :) ;Voluspå Gratulerer Voluspå :D - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 14. nov 2007 kl. 10:47 (UTC) Inngå Samarbeid med Wownorge.net - Jeg har en Kjempe Idde sånn går den 1. Prate med Wikia får og få tilgang til et program som wownorge.net kan legge inn på sin side får og få inn vår wiki der tilgangen bør være noe som.... wownorge.net/wikia/ og det vil få tilgang til våre sider ... samt Logo diverse reklame og sånt vil vises 2. Så ønsker jeg at du voluspå kan formulere et brev... vis wikia tillater denne iddeen ... kommer jeg til og skrive ned noen viktige detaljer som du kan ha med i brevet... som noen eksempler: *Wikia tillater at derre bruker... bla bla bla under diverse betingelser... * Lisence av wiki og sånt * Reklame etc og sånt... * forseling med rettigheter skjønner ja? betingelser og sånt foreksempel at guider kan bli skrevet på vår wiki ikke bar wownorge.net forumer skjønner?... men dette blir bare vis Wikia tillater dette... 3. Så prate om med wownorge.net om det ønsker (sende en pm på forumet demmes) og ha et samarbeid... mellom en wiki... altså det har tilgang til og vise wikien derifra... va synes du? - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 15. nov 2007 kl. 14:12 (UTC) Hvordan skulle du overtale Wownorge.net til dette? Godt spørsmål... skal se på det... må bare få høre fra Angie fra wiki om det tillatter det... ; Det har satt det i kø, vi kan ikke skrive brev før det har blitt behandlet da - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 16. nov 2007 kl. 12:56 (UTC) ; tror kansjke vi skal avslutte tanken om et samarbeid... hvorfor? se her...: * Skriver du "Wowwiki Norge" på siden demmmes senoreres dette til "Gomp" * Det har tatt seg tid til og forandre ord i postene mine... hva sier du? , jeg startet en post om off-topic om dette... voluspå jeg er redd vi kommer ikke langt... men vi kan jo tilby oss og bli en del av dems side... - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 16. nov 2007 kl. 18:26 (UTC) altså du har rettighetene til det guidene du skriver så du har lov til og skrive dem her... Ingenting og tenke på... - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 18. nov 2007 kl. 09:56 (UTC) Vis vi skal forhandle mer har jeg en avtale du kan se på men vi må legge til litt mer vis Wikia tillater det vi ønsker og gjøre og vi får tilgang til og gi en intergrerings funskjon for wownorge.net lettere sakt vi kommer bare til og ha et samarbeid vis Wownorge.net skjerper seg og Wikia tillater det at vi kan bruke den funksjonen så det kan intergrere wikien vår til dem :her er det foresten: pitKJNDzN9NIo6DoHD9lkOA Før vi begynner med dette er vi nødt til å få mer og bedre innhold på siden. ;Voluspå ; Vi har fått Api en nå tilgjenlgi (: Men Wownorge er ikke interessert virker det som jeg foreslår at du tar deg en siste prat med dem siden du er med der... okey? - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 21. nov 2007 kl. 11:19 (UTC) - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 21. nov 2007 kl. 11:19 (UTC) Retningslinje for klager Administrator Vindheim foreslår følgende retningslinjer for behandling av klager ved Wowwiki Norge: Generelt Alle klager skal gis en seriøs behandling med hovedvekt på problemløsning. Forhold det klages over skal alltid søkes løst på laveste mulige nivå. Klager bør først tas opp muntlig med den det gjelder. I tilfeller hvor det er uenighet om en artikkel bryter en eller flere retningslinjer, vil dette si artikkelforfatter. Dersom klagen ikke da fører frem, må den fremsettes skriftlig for respektive gruppe, for eksempel artikkelrådet, eller, i internasjonale tilfeller, for ambassaden, slik det er beskrevet nedenfor. Klager på arbeidsmiljøet Muntlige klager på arbeidsmiljøet tas opp med ansvarlig gruppeleder eller med administrator. Skriftlige klager registreres som innkommet post i styrerommet og saksfordeles av administratorene for oppfølgning. Slike klager legges frem som orienteringssaker i artikkelrådet eller for malingeniørene, og rapporteres til administratorene. Til vanlig tas dette i stedet bare opp mellom administratorene og gruppelederne. Klager på medlemmer Muntlige klager på andre medlemmer tas opp med en administrator, som deretter vil ta kontakt med den det gjelder. Skriftlige klager leveres administratorgruppen, som leverer kopi av klagen til styret for oppfølgning og arkivering. Skriftlige klager skal være datert, undertegnet og følge Brevoppsett etter NS4129. Administrator innkaller partene til samtale hver for seg og sammen, og utarbeider et notat etter samtalene. Notatet gis til vedkommende medlemmer med kopi til styret. Medarbeiderne har rett til å la seg bistå av en annen administrator eller annen talsperson i samtalene og under oppfølgningen. Eventuell oppfølgning i slike saker kan blant annet skje gjennom intern eller ekstern veiledning, tilstedeværelse i arbeidet, oppfølgningssamtaler med medlemmer og oppfølgningsmøter med overordnet administrator. Tilsvarende gjelder for klager på administrative medarbeidere med unntak av at slike klager skal tas opp med vedkommendes nærmeste overordnede og levers skriftlig. Låsning av artikler som følge av klage Dersom det fremgår i en klage at en eller flere artikler bryter med WoWWiki Norges retningslinjer skal artikkelrådet, eller en administrator i rådets fravær, låse artikkelen/-klene etter eget skjønn mens etterforskningen pågår. Retningslinje: Provisorisk Anordning Forslår også: Retningslinje:Provisorisk Anordning Jeg synes rettningsline får Provisorisk Anordning og klagesystemet du har forslag før burde taes i bruk etter med EIN GANG!. --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 5. jan 2008 kl. 16:59 (UTC) (Foresten raporter: Tekniske problemer?). Ja, men de tekniske problemene er over nå. Det var en feil i Wikias programvare. ;Vindheim Det heter ikke utledning :P Det kan hete innledning, men ikke utledning. Bruk heller "etterord" ;) ;D. Vindheim Innlogning Quartersmoke , Quarter slate eller Slate or Smoke! det er jo ditt valg!. Hvordan ditt bruker interface skal være! Wikia er klodens største Wiki hostere viste du dette?, Founded av Jimmy wales , Cofounder Angela Beesley! Dette bør endres til: Quartersmoke, Quarterslate, Slate eller Smoke? Hvordan ditt brukergrensesnitt skal være, er opp til deg! Visste du at Wikia er verdens største wikifamilie? Wikia ble grunnlagt av Jimmy Wales og Angela Beesley! Ser man dét... Merkelig nok; rett etter at vi laget den resolusjonen, kom to personer den vedrører hit... ;Vindheim Begreper http://no.wow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spesial:Alle_systembeskjeder&ot=php Det er noen stavefeil jeg vil rette opp her, men jeg kan ikke redighere siden :( Vindheim 14. apr 2008 kl. 14:10 (UTC) http://no.wow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spesial:Alle_systembeskjeder&ot=html gå inn der og trykk linkene får og forandre det forskjellige tekst snuttene - Zizanzu Medlemmer Har du en strategi for hvordan vi skal få nye medlemmer? - Kom på Irc Snarest! --; Zizanzu 23. apr 2008 kl. 15:02 (UTC) Mistillitsforslag Ifølge retningslinjene er det forbudt å oppheve eller på noe som helst vis forsøke å ødelegge dem. Derfor har det blitt erklært mistillit mot deg, og jeg har innkalt til ekstraordinært styremøte av samme grunn. Vindheim 27. apr 2008 kl. 17:22 (UTC) Retningslinjer. Jeg visste ikke dette om prefiksene; jeg trodde at du hadde fjernet alle retningslinjene med vilje. Å fjerne retningslinjene er ikke lov, det bestemte du selv, husker du? Jeg ble derfor ganske skuffet da jeg så at du hadde fjernet dem, men nå er jeg glad at det bare var en misforståelse :) - Vi Holder sammen vi :D foresten vi må ha et irc-møte snart etter konfirmant tiden skal presentere et nytt prosjekt relatert Wowwiki Norge som snart er ferdig ;D - --80.212.93.217 1. mai 2008 kl. 10:24 (UTC)